


Motorway McDonalds

by achievebois



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Car Chases, Drabble, Fake AH Crew, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Multi, but not really bc they get away with it in the end, reference to an actual thing they did before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 00:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15569832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achievebois/pseuds/achievebois
Summary: achievementtooth asked:For the prompt thing: "Don't be fucking rude", at least with Michael. Maybe the other lads?





	Motorway McDonalds

**Author's Note:**

> Originally from a deleted work that I decided was good enough to be a separate work. 
> 
> From this post - https://achievebois.tumblr.com/post/171720508108/for-the-prompt-thing-dont-be-fucking-rude-at

It was just a normal day in Los Santos. Well, for three criminals currently speeding through the highways, it was considered normal. With the high winds flowing and the adrenaline pumping through their veins, it was just another wacky adventure. Even with the cops never learning their lesson about going on wild-goose chasing, they felt unstoppable. 

 

“Micool! Let’s get some McDonald’s on the way yeah?” The British lad leaned over, resting his arms on the headrest of Michael’s seat. He simply rolled his eyes at the question, focusing more on the road rather than what to eat for lunch. However, focusing was more difficult when he was basically sitting with two kids hyped up on sugar.

 

“Fuck yeah! Oh dude, do you think we can do the Monster Mac again?” Jeremy grinned, already drooling at the thought. 

 

“Wot?! No way am I touching that shit again J. That made me vom for like hours” Gavin could feel his stomach turn into itself instantly. There was an audible gulp, and then, gagging. Michael groaned at the sounds, turning the steering wheel right into a whole new lane. The police sirens were slowly fading away.

 

“Yeah, but that’s because you wussed out of it the last second.” Laughter erupted from both Jeremy and Michael, Gavin crossing his arm with a pout, clearly unamused to the comment. 

 

“You guys suck!” The Brit slumped down back seat, sideglancing anywhere but the two. 

 

“Hey, don’t be fucking rude boi, you’re the one who wanted McDonald’s in the first place.” Michael adjusted the rearview mirror, getting a better view of a pouty Gavin, as he turned down to a road which led to one of the crew’s many hideouts and in this case, it was a rusty old abandoned warehouse. 

 

“Ugh, fin-fucking-ally.” Jeremy stretched his arms out wide, cautious to not elbow Michael in the face and opening up the door. The others followed suit and soon, they were all sitting by the car, waiting for the heat to properly die down. Once it was clear enough, they exchanged the usual post-law-breaking adventure kisses before heading out once more.


End file.
